


All i do is sit (and think about you)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Series: It's not living if it's not with you [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: Lizzie knows Hope’s room by heart, every corner, every secret compartment, everything. Of course, at the time, she didn’t know it was Hope’s room.It starts like this.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: It's not living if it's not with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	All i do is sit (and think about you)

**Author's Note:**

> As always English is not first language, sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy!!!

Lizzie knows Hope’s room by heart, every corner, every secret compartment, everything. Of course, at the time, she didn’t know it was Hope’s room. 

It starts like this. 

Mallivore is gone, defeated, and Lizzie is exhausted, mentally and physically. 

(she also feels empty, as if something was missing)

  
  


It’s 3am. Josie sleeping soundly next to her in her bed, she’s exhausted but she feels  _ restless _ . She gets out of bed, carefully, trying not to wake her sister. Gets out of her room and just walks.

  
  


Goes to the kitchen, the library, her father’s office...everywhere. She relives, every memory shes ever make on this house,vthis school. And it feels  _ wrong _ .

(Lizzie wonders if she's the only one who feels like this. )

and then she finds it. 

And empty room. Lizzie has no memory of anyone ever rooming there for as long as she's been here, but the room looks..lived in. 

The bed has sheets on and they are rustle, there are clothes all over the floor, on the chair next to the window, homework's left halfway done as if someone had rushed over somewhere else, somewhere  **important.**

The weirdest thing are the empty pictures frames on the shells. Lizzie wonders what kind of weirdo has empty pictures frames.

She sleeps there that night. And she has the best sleep she's ever had. 

  
  


(The bed sheets smell like the woods and lizzie cries when she lays down on them. ) 

She forgets about it the next day. Too busy with reforming the school and taking care of Josie. Doesn't think about the room for the rest of the week. Until she has a fight with Josie. 

It goes like it always does. Lizzie is tired of Josie moping around and Josie is tired of Lizzie always bossing her around. Josie says something mean and Lizzie says something meaner back, Josie storms off and Lizzie destroys the room. 

Then there comes the baking and the cuddles, except the moment Lizzie walks into the kitchen, determinanted to bake a banana pie, she gets the worst headache she's ever had. 

( the empty feeling in her chest also intensifies. The missing feeling way more present than ever). 

Lizzie goes back to the room that night. 

That's when she finds it. 

She's restless, unable to fall asleep, so she decides to inspect the room. She's  _ noisy,  _ so what. 

She looks through the drawers, the painting corner, the closet. 

And that's where she finds it.

A jersey,, of their football team, hiding deep in the closed, beneath a pile of clothes. It has a name in the back.

**_Mikaelson._ **

Lizzie wonders why anyone would have a sweater with the name of the greatest devil on the back. 

(she wears it to sleep that night. And the rest of them.) 

***

She doesn't tell anyone about the room, about the sweater, about the feeling that something is missing. Not to Josie, who she tells everything, not to her father, who she trusts with her life. Not to her mother, who always listens to her, no matter where she is. 

She doesn't tell. 

Lizzie wants to keep it for herself.  _ Needs to.  _

_ *** _

It becomes an habit. She waits until Josie falls asleep. Sneaks off, careful to not wake her up. Goes to the room. 

She looks into a different corner of the room everyday. Finds secret compartments. Filled with paintings, with weapons,  _ candy _ , lots of candies. Whoever that room belonged to, they had a sweet tooth. Lizzie doesn't know why, but she finds that very endearing. 

  
  


She stares at the painting sometimes, the one on the left corner of the room. Left unfinished, untouched. 

Lizzie wonders whatever it was that happened that made this person leave so quick. 

she wonders if they are ok,too. 

  
  


(Doesn't know why she gets a sinking feeling on her stomach when she thinks about that. )

  
  


***

She sees the burned walls one day. After an episode. She destroyed the room. Wallpapers coming down and there it was, the marks left behind from a fire. 

She stares at the ashes for hours. Feels tears in her eyes and a clutching feeling on her stomach. 

  
  


( she wonders why the ashes taste like heartbreak.) 

***

they are becoming more common, recently. Her episodes. 

The woods don't work anymore. 

Her father is worried, Josie too. 

But Josie and her have been weird since the merge, and her father never really knew how to calm her down. 

(they also feel like they are walking on eggshells around her and Lizzie  **hates it** . )

So she leaves.

She calls her mother and she arranges a flight for her. She's says it's gonna be fun, the two of them backpacking through europe. 

She leaves that same day. 

Packs her clothes, Josie's worries look watching over her the whole time. 

They driver her to the airport. She leaves with a long hug from her sister, and a comforting pat on the shoulder from her father.

  
  


(she also leaves with a football jersey on her suitcase. Hiding beneath her clothes.) 

***

Her mother was right. It is  **fun** . 

Lizzie doesn't remember the last time she felt this,  _ free _ . 

Her mother helps her, through her episodes. Holds her afterwards, while she cries herself to sleep. 

She teaches her yoga, and even if Lizzie thinks it just karate for lazy kids, it works. 

She doesn't miss home as much as she thought she did. Her mother is there and she calls her father and sister everyday. For the first time in her life, Lizzie thinks she could be ok. 

  
  


she sleeps every night with the jersey, hiding beneath and old hoodie. 

Doesn't wanna upset her mother.

She doesn't, _ isn't ready _ , to answer any questions. 

(she doesn't know why, but she thinks she understand how her mother could fall for a mikaelson.) 

***

  
  


Summer break ends. She's in arlanda airport, sweden. Tear eyed and holding to her mother, like she never wants to let go. She feels like she's five all over again. 

she has a panic attack on the plane. After she calms down she sleeps, and she dreams.

She dreams about blue eyes, and screaming in the wood with someone. 

( she wakes up with the familiar empty feeling.)

Her father and sister are there. With a huge sign that spots “Welcome home Lizzie” it has witch hat drawn over her name. It makes Lizzie laugh. 

  
  


She's home, and she's ok. 

  
  


***

  
  


She's not ok.

She has a demon insider her head, and she's tied to a tree begging her sister to  **kill her** . 

And then she's growling to someone and oh my that was embarrassing. 

the girl is pretty. She also looks way too concerned for someone she doesn't know. 

Lizzie thinks she’s kind of annoying. Fighting so hard to save her. 

She wakes up with her name on her mouth that night. 

(the empty feeling is gone) 

***

“ Hope Andrea  **Mikealson** ”

“ What- How!? You are the only one in the world who remembers me!” 

and then of course a monster shows up. Because when hasn't Hope,’i a monster magnet’ attract some unnecessary monster. 

and they win. of course they do. 

  
  


“ If you ever tell this to anyone i will deny it but… i'm really glad you are back, Hope” 

  
  


Lizzie wonders when hugging Hope started to feel like home. 

***

Hope is back. Everyone remember and she's back. 

She's back in the school, she's back in their life, she's back in the room,  _ her  _ room. 

and Lizzie is restless again. 

***

They have a football game. Hope’s on the bleachers because she lost her jersey and it was too later to get her a new one. 

  
  


Lizzie ignores her the whole day. 

Ignores the way Hope eyes don't leave her the duration of the whole game. 

Ignores the way her heart beats faster when Hope falls asleep next to her on the bus, her head on her shoulder. 

( Lizzie feels like she's on the woods. She feels safe.) 

She sleeps with the jersey under her pillow that night. 

  
  


***

She wakes up with a gasp. She had a nightmare. It was about the merge. Josie killed her. 

She feels restless, and it's exhausting. 

She goes back that night. Knocks on Hope’s door. 

“Lizzie?” 

she looks beautiful. 

“Can i sleep here tonight?” 

Hope doesn't answer, just leads her to the bed. 

“Took you long enough, to come.” whispers the wolf into the darkness of the room. Lizzie feels the way Hope turns her body towards hers. 

“ I don't know what you mean, Hope.” 

“ The bed smelt like you when i came back. The whole room did.” 

and normally Lizzie would feel like digging a hole on the floor and letting it swallow her, but she doesn't feel that. 

Not when Hope draps her arm around her and whispers goodnight on the crook of her neck. 

and Lizzie wonders…

Lizzie wonders when she fell in love with Hope Andrea Mikaelson. 

  
  


( she wonders if it was always there, buried to deep beneath the ashes of a burned room) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life, so please. 
> 
> Ive got a curious cat on twitter: kimwheenie  
> or yell at me on tumblr: passwordfuckingpassword


End file.
